Flow regulators for setting a predefinable volume flow in a flow system are well known in the state of the art in many variants of design. A frequently used configuration in the state of the art is schematically illustrated for a better understanding of the invention with reference to the FIG. 1. For differentiating the present invention from the solutions known from the state of the art the reference numerals for the already known solutions in accordance with FIGS. 1-2 are respectively provided with a prime, whereas the reference numerals that relate to features of embodiments in accordance with the invention in accordance with FIGS. 3A-8D do not bear a prime.
The known arrangement of a flow regulator 1′ for setting a predefinable volume flow VS' of a fluid F′ in a flow system 100′ comprises a sensor SF1′ in the form of a through-flow sensor SF1′ for determining an actual value IW1′ of a fluid flow KF1′ of the fluid F′. The flow regulator 1′ further comprises a pre-pressure regulator 2′ for setting a predefinable pre-pressure PV′ at a pre-pressure outlet 22′ of the pre-pressure regulator 2′, as well as a regulating pump 3′, wherein the fluid F′ can be supplied to the pre-pressure regulator 2′ in the operating state via an inflow line 20′ and a pre-pressure inlet 21′ and can be conducted further to the regulating pump 3′ at the pre-pressure PV′ via a flow connection 4′ provided between the pre-pressure outlet 22′ and the regulating pump 3′. The pre-pressure outlet 22′ is connected to a low pressure connection 32′ of the regulating pump 3′ in a flow communicating manner via the flow connection 4′ in such a way that the fluid F′ can be supplied from the pre-pressure regulator 2′ of the regulating pump 3′ and can be conducted away again from the regulating pump 3′ via a high-pressure connection 31′ into an outflow line 5′. In dependence on the first actual value IW1′ of the fluid flow KF1′, a speed of rotations of the regulating pump 3′ can be set by means of a not explicitly illustrated regulating control on use of a desired value SW1′ and/or on use of a speed of rotations desired value DI′ of the regulating pump 3′ in such a way that an amplification pressure PVST′ cooperating with the pre-pressure PV′ in a like manner can be produced by means of the regulating pump 3′ in such a way that the predefinable value flow VS' of the fluid F′ can be set in the outflow line 5′.
The fluid F′ is in this connection supplied in the operating state to the inflow line 20′ at the plant pressure PA′, wherein the plant pressure PA′ in practice is frequently more or less subjected to significant pressure and/or through-flow variations that should be regulated by the flow regulator 1′ in an as good as possible manner over a wide range and/or the volume flow VS' should be set such that the desired predefined volume flow VS' is present in the outflow line 5′.